The two Legends
by Kikani-kun
Summary: Summary insiderated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**_ the Two Legends _**

_**By (me) mahanino/jack and my best friend Sarah. **_

**_Disclaimer: Naruto characters DO NOT belong to me nor my friend. However, The "elements" do. So please do not steal them. Please? Oh, and by the way. I did have permission from my friend to put this story up here. Enjoy!_**

**_summary: What happens when two sisters meet the Naruto gang, and they have a huge past behind them? Oh, and lets not forget that they and their nine other relatives can control one element each. So to find out what turns out, and who 'he' is sit back and enjoy the story! Jack_**

**_Chapter 1: Kirana and Shera_**

**_Two girls walked side by side in a forest. Both of them seemed extremely tense. One of them had black hair which was cut short in the back and long in the front. The long hair was cut so it was two clumps that she kept laying on her shoulders. The hair was carefully braided with light red ribbon that stuck out when in her hair. Sticking out of her black hair were two black, with hints of grey, ookami (an: wolf) ears. In front of her ears was a blue ninja headband and etched into the metal was a flame with two 'ears' and a 'tail' sticking from it. She wore a loose fitting tank top with a flame on the chest. And around her waist were extremely loose pants with flames carefully sewed up the legs. Her name is Kirana._**

**_The other person who walked next to her had light blue, almost grey looking, hair that went a little farther than her waist. She, too, had two clumps of hair that she allowed to hang on her shoulders. But her hair in the front was braided into three separate braids and then into one big braid. She had white kit(an: fox) ears sticking from her hair, and unlike kirana, her Headband was around her waist and had a water drop on it with 'ears' and a 'tail' sticking from it. She wore a tighter tank top than Kirana and her had a blue water droplet on it, and around her waist was a long skirt. Her name was Shera._**

**_ They were sisters and they were inseparable. The one named kirana looked over at her sister. "Shera. Do you know where we are?" Shera smiled and nodded "I have no clue!" Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees. Shera knelt down with lightening speed. She picked a rock up and tossed it to Kirana. Kirana tossed the rock in her hands for a moment and waited for another rustle. When there was she quickly threw the rock a few inches away from the place where the leaves moved. Then, a certain hyper-active, knuckled headed ninja fell from the trees with a thump then a few curses. (an: if you don't know who this is….you are very dumb) He glared at the two sisters, but mostly at Kirana. "That hurt! Believe it!" Kirana merely smirked, "You want it to hurt more? Believe it?" Shera glared at her sister before standing in front of her before kirana could do anymore damage. "I am sorry for my sister's rudeness. I am Shera and she is Kirana." Naruto stared at them for a moment, "hey. You have ears! Like….animal ears!" Kirana snorted from behind her sister, "Yes, and you have a ninja band but you aren't very stealthy. Ninja's need to be stealthy y'know. You are going to fail miserably as a ninja if you can't even do the simplest thing as being stealthy." Naruto pouted, "Yeah right! I am going to be the best Hokage EVER! Believe it!" Kirana and Shera looked at each other then back at Naruto, and said in unison. "Hokage?" Naruto looked at them Dumbfounded. "You have to be kidding me!" Kirana stepped in front of Shera and growled, "Does it look like i'm kidding?" Naruto gulped and took a step back. "no". Suddenly, another voice echoed throughout the forest, "Naruto you idiot! Where are you, loser!" Naruto growled and started mumbling to himself, but answered the echo. "I'm here Sasuke!" _**

**_He turned his back on Kirana and Shera to answer Sasuke's call, but as soon as he turned back to face them they were gone. Unknown to him (an: because he's an idiot) they were hiding in a nearby tree staying perfectly quiet and unmoving. Finally, a boy appeared followed by a girl. Naruto looked at them over his shoulder. "Sasuke! Sakura!" The boy snorted angrily, "What are you doing naruto?" Naruto looked back where the two girls once were and started to wave his arms like a maniac. "there! There was two girls! Standing right here! Believe it!" He turned back to Sasuke and tried to convince him that he wasn't insane. While doing so, Kirana and shera jumped from their hiding spot in the trees. Kirana smiled and poked Naruto on the shoulder, "Yo Naruto. I think they believe you." Naruto turned his head slowly and his face lit up, "SEE! I AM NOT INSANE!" Kirana laughed, "ha-ha! Yeah right!" Naruto glared at her and turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke, Sakura. Meet Kirana and Shera. Kirana-"Kirana cut him off by getting directly in poor sasuke's face, "hnnn." Was all she muttered before backing off, she turned to naruto._**

"**_Dork. You never told us your name." Sasuke and Sakura groaned. Naruto made the victory sign (an: or peace sign, whichever you prefer.) " I am Naruto! The best ninja ever!" Kirana snorted, " yeah. The non stealthy ninja." She snorted again, " I feel bad for the low life that took you in as a student." Sakura spoke up angrily, " don't insult kakashi-sensei!" Kirana ignored her as she caught sasuke's stare. She walked over to him, and somehow they got into a glaring contest._**

_**Shera smiled, "Ignore my sister. She has an attitude problem and she doesn't know how to control it." Sakura smiled and stuck out her hand, which shera gladly took, "yeah. No worries, Sasuke is the same way!" Shera groaned. " Great, another Kirana. I can hardly deal with one!" Shera and Sakura broke into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, Sakura's giggles were cut short as her eyes landed on Shera's now visible fangs. "oh my go-" She cut off as Shera's ears also caught her attention. "YOU'RE!"**_

_**Hahaa…Bet ya love me now! If anyone actually reads this anyway. Next chapter "their secrets" coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Two Legends**_

**_Chapter 2: Their Secrets _**

**_Sakura gasped, "Oh my goodness! You guys are the-"Kirana cut her off rudely, "don't you think we already know that!" Shera glared at her sister, "hush! It is only natural that they wonder!" Suddenly, another voice echoed through the forest, "sakura? Sasuke? Naruto! You guys better not be in trouble!" Sakura smiled and yelled back at the voice, "Of course not! You must be mistaken! We never get in trouble!" Sakura giggled and she turned back towards where kirana and Shera once were, "that's our-Hey? Where did they go?"_**

**_Unknown to Sakura, Kirana and Shera had jumped into a nearby tree. Another figure entered the opening and smiled underneath his mask. (An: If you don't know who has a mask and who Sakura would be yelling across the forest to then why are you reading this?) Sakura smiled. "Hello Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran up to his sensei. "Sensei, Sensei! You won't believe it! We have two guests and they are-"Kakashi nodded, "I can sense them." And before Naruto could finish his, lame, (an: The word escaped me…So I guess it could be an introduction right?) introduction Kakashi was in the trees. Kirana and Shera gasped at his speed and jumped to another tree as fast, maybe faster, then he had jumped into theirs. Kakashi gasped. Even though he was a skilled ninja he could not even see them as they leaped desperately into another tree. He jumped into the other tree letting his curiosity get the better of him._**

_**Kirana, being the easily pissy person she is, Jumped hard on the branch she had landed on, so that when Kakashi jumped on it after her it cracked and broke under his weight. Kakashi landed on the ground in a crouching position and Kirana and Shera jumped from another tree a few feet in front of him. Kirana growled, "Who are you? And what in the Hell do you want!" Shera glared angrily at her, and bowed towards Kakashi, "Hello. My name is Shera and this one next to me is Kirana, the annoying." Kirana growled, "I am not annoying I am just smarter and less trusting one..." Kakashi looked them over then seemed to notice their tails and ears. He gasped, "You two! You are part of the Elements! You are part of the legend!" Kirana growled and before Shera could stop her, she retorted. "Well Duh! Thank you so much! We could have never figured that out by our selves!" Sarcasm dripped like venom from her words and if it were anyone besides the laid back Kakashi, they would have fallen dead.**_

**_But No. Not Kakashi. He merely smiled at her. "I am glad I could help!" This time Shera was quick enough to stop Kirana from tackling the poor ninja to the ground. Kirana struggled against her sister's hold, determined to rip Kakashi's face off. Unfortunately for her, Shera was as strong as her or even stronger when she was determined. And she was very determined right now. Shera smiled at Kakashi warmly. "Sorry about her dirty mouth. She was never really that trusting. Even to me..." Kakashi smiled back at her behind his mask, "I am used to it considering Sasuke is on my…Would you call it a team? Yes then. My team." Shera laughed, but felt uneasy under Kakashi's studying...eye...Kirana struggled desperately against Shera's grasp, clawing at the air as if it was Kakashi's face. _**

**_Kakashi started to Study Kirana, "So." He questioned, "What element are you kirana?" Kirana smirked and stopped struggling and Shera gasped and hugged her sister closer to her body. Kirana still smirked, and put her hands in front of her and practically whispered. "Fire!" Suddenly A ring around Kakashi blew up into flames. Kakashi stepped back in surprise and Kirana spat at him from her sisters grasp. "That answers your question? Huh? Does it? Betya can't use your Sharingan can you? So much for being the copy cat ninja, hn?" Kakashi glared at her with his single eye, "how?" Kirana laughed, "I could feel you studying my Chakra! You didn't think I noticed did you Kakashi? Then, I have heard your name before. You are semi-famous. But enough about you, and I." She swept her hand lazily to the side making the flames disappear in a hiss. Kirana smiled when Shera slowly let her go. Kirana walked over to Sasuke and somehow they got into a tense glaring contest. Shera sighed, "I am so sorry about that! Really I am. She can be a butt sometimes." Naruto snorted, "Sometimes?" Shera growled, " Watch it she IS my sister!" Kirana growled from behind Naruto, " So what nine-tails? Am I a butt every second?" Naruto jumped and turned to see Kirana standing right behind him. Shera sighed, " What happened to your glaring contest with Sasuke like Five seconds ago?" Kirana smiled proudly, " I won, of course. No one can stare down fire, hn?" Sasuke growled, " Yeah right! I could have beat you but a…a bug flew into my eye!" Kirana ignored him as Naruto got over his coward ness and stared at Shera, " wait. How did kakashi-sensei know who you were?" Sakura bopped him on the head, " You would know if you paid attention in Class Stupid!" Sasuke nodded and Kirana smiled, " We are legends, dumb." Naruto stared at her, " But how?" Kirana growled, " DO YOU EVER RUN OUT OF QUESTIONS?"_**

**_Shera grabbed Kirana's arm before she could do any damage to poor naruto. She spoke so quietly everyone barely heard her, " A long time ago there were sisters, They were very close and loved eachother very much. Me and Kirana's ancestors." Kirana turned her head to the left slightly her eyes glazed over. Shera continued, " There was a great evil that was jealous of the family and how they could control all the elements, but mostly it was afraid of Fire and Water. The two most powerful elements. Now I am not saying that all the other elements weren't powerful, but when the two sisters, water and fire, fought next to eachother they brought down EVERY enemy. The other elements stayed far from them because they were needed where they were needed. Well, one day, after the yearly Element Feast, the evil decided that it would strike. It of course waited until all the other elements left deciding it would save them for later. And then the great Battle began. Fire, water, swords, spears, ninjustu, regular justu, every weapon or anything you could ever imagine was thrown and received. Well, Fire was hit. And hit Bad. The weapon the enemy had thrown at her had a poison on it. Water, enraged, ended the fight by flooding the battle ground. Killing, or so she thought, the enemy. He was far from dead, but he stopped his breathing so it seemed as if he were dead. Anyway, Water brought the Elements together to heal Fire, but all they could do was postpone her death." Kirana stiffened, and sighed. Shera gave her a sideways glance, and then continued. " after awhile Fire could run and jump and do whatever Fire did. But suddenly she fell ill, only 1 year after she was poisoned. She later died and Water followed her soon after to the grave."_**

**_Shera sighed again. " It is said to this day that the Great Enemy to the Elements is still alive so the elements kept being reincarnated, so that when the evil decided to show it's face again…We…er.. They would be ready." Shera looked over to Kirana who had a distant look on her face. " What's wrong?" Kirana looked at her sister, "a man is coming. For revenge to these ninjas." Shera looked over to Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. " Them? Can't see why someone would want revenge on them.." Kirana laughed and Unsheathed a sword. She held it infront of her face, " He…is coming"_**

_**Cliffhanger again cuz I would love to see if someone is really reading this. Sigh R and R.**_


End file.
